A timer or timing device is frequently used to control the on/off of an electric appliance at a specific time period, to enable automatic control, etc. The currently available timers may be generally divided into two types, namely, mechanical and electronic types. The electronic timers have the advantages of high resolution, accurate timing, large flexibility in weekly applications, etc., and therefore, have gradually taken the place of traditional mechanical timers.
There are many electronic timers on the market today, 7 days weekly timer with up to 14 or more programmed ON/OFF settings per day. However, users need to set each programmed ON and OFF setting respectively, and there is no all programmed ON/OFF settings shown on the display panel after the programmed setting is done. This is most inconvenient for the users.
While it allows a user to set one or more programmed ON/OFF settings for one or more days in a week, the above-described conventional electronic timer is not able to display thereon all of the programmed ON/OFF settings that are set by the user. Therefore, the conventional timer is inconvenient for use, and a user has to take time to check each programmed ON/OFF setting step by step.
Besides, both the currently available mechanical and electronic timers are mostly designed to perform simple periodical ON/OFF settings without considering occasional holiday exception. So, the user has to switch the timer from automatic operation mode to manual operation mode or re-set the timer to perform the occasional holiday activity.